Meu desejo!
by xxxdanixxx
Summary: Ele a deixou em um vilarejo e foi embora.Ela não consegue esquecêlo, porém, está preste a se casar.Ele não para de pensar nela... Seria tarde demais?Seria certo?O que eles desejam? Shortfic, sesshrin.Terminada
1. Default Chapter

_**Meu desejo!**_

_"Eu sei! Você sempre esteve ao meu lado... Mas, agora tudo mudou. Infelizmente! O tempo passou... E você se foi. Se foi para sempre! Eu ainda caminho entre bosques, mas, sem você ao meu lado. Não faz alguns dias que fiquei sabendo que meu meio-irmão ainda procura pela jóia de quatro almas, ele busca essa jóia com a própria vida... E mesmo depois, de tantos anos ainda procura por tal! Mas, isso é um passado que parece nunca mais acabar. Pelo menos para ele... Humanos são totalmente tolos, e meu irmão convive com tais... Tantos anos se passaram! E você se foi! Tornou-se uma jovem moça em seus quinze anos dourados. E eu preferi que você fosse embora. Estava sem escolha. Não deixaria que como eu, acabasse com sua vida, entre bosques e montanhas, vagando sem destino! Vagando em busca do nada"._

Esses eram os pensamentos de Sesshoumaru.

Andava distraído há dias... E novamente solitário...

Apenas, com seu eterno companheiro Jaken. Não conseguia aceitar que sentia falta de Rin...

Rin completou seus doces quinze anos e por ordens de Sesshoumaru, foi morar em um vilarejo... Em qual foi aceita sem ser maltratada e com muita alegria!Lá se casaria e faria uma família.Longe de um yokai... O qual era temido por tantos!Se ela vivesse longe dele tudo seria bem melhor...

Sesshoumaru caminhava distraído, lembrando-se do dia em que Rin foi embora!

Flash Back

Naquele campo florido só se encontrava dois seres.Sesshoumaru e Rin!Jaken permaneceu adentro da floresta.Pois, Sesshoumaru queria falar a sós com Rin...

-Sesshoumaru-sama isso não pode ser verdade-gritou Rin.Ela nunca gritava.Nunca ultrapassou sua voz sobre a voz de Sesshoumaru.Pois, nele ela demonstrava tanto respeito e admiração.

-Você já está crescida... A beira de seus 15 anos!Deixarei-te no vilarejo mais próximo.E se for aceita... Esse será um "adeus"-disse Sesshoumaru com a voz calma de sempre.

A menina não conseguia acreditar.Caiu de joelhos e se pôs a chorar.Chorava alto e incansavelmente.

-Está resolvido.-disse Sesshoumaru dando as costas para a menina.

Para ele... Era melhor que ela partisse.

-Mas... Eu preciso de você Sesshoumaru-sama-disse a menina entre soluços.

-Está resolvido.E pronto-disse Sesshoumaru entrando floresta adentro.-Vamos!Amanhã chegaremos no vilarejo.Então é melhor que arrume seus pertences... –ele disse em um tom superior.

Ela não se mexeu.Somente viu ele sumir entre as árvores e voltou a chorar, mais e mais, parecia que não teria fim!

-

-Ali á frente é o vilarejo.-disse Sesshoumaru superior como sempre.

-Eu não quero ir-disse a garota com lágrimas aos olhos.

"Ela tinha se tornado uma linda menina... Mas...".

-Ali é o vilarejo.-retrucou Sesshoumaru.

Rin se pôs a chorar.

Abraçou Jaken.Por anos ambos não se davam bem, mas, agora nem brigar poderiam.

-Tchau Jaken…

-Tcccchau pequena Rin... -Jaken disse contendo as lágrimas.

Rin pegou sua trouxa. Abraçou o yokai que a carregou por um bom tempo.Abraçou o Aun.

E depois, ficou frente a frente com Sesshoumaru.

-Eu não quero ir-ela ainda chorava.

Ela pulou nos braços dele.

Ele também não a queria deixar, mas, precisava, pois, ela por ser humana não deveria viver com ele, não deveria!E também ela estragaria a própria vida.

O abraço se desfez e entre lágrimas e acenos ela caminhou triste para o vilarejo...

Flash Back

-Sssssenhor Ssssesshoumaru-perguntou Jaken confuso ao ver seu mestre tão distraído.

Nunca o tinha visto assim.

Desde de quando Rin foi embora... Há um mês seu mestre andava tão distraído.

Seu olhar era distante... Muito distante!Seu olhar e seu coração se encontravam a alguns quilômetros... Encontravam-se ao lado de Rin.

Jaken havia percebido isso. Ele nem sabe como.Mas, no dia em que Rin foi embora o olhar de Sesshoumaru se perdeu... Talvez, para sempre...

-Jaken me chamou-senhor Sesshoumaru saiu de seus pensamentos.

-Ssssim!SSSSabe?SSSenhor meu messstre.Eu andei pensssando... Por que o sssenhor não dessssscansa um pouco?Talvezzzz, uma boa noite de ssssono lhe traga um melhorrr essstarr!

Sesshoumaru respirou fundo.Deitou se na grama.

-Talvez, você esteja certo!Durma se quiser!

Falando isso adormeceu.

"Nunca dormia... Mas, parecia tão cansado, tão estranho!".

Jaken zelou o sono de seu mestre por um tempo e depois, pôs se a dormir.

-

Amanheceu com o sol brilhante...

Um sol como os outros.

O chefe da aldeia chamou Rin até seus aposentos.

A garota foi imediatamente.

O chefe estava em pé.

-Sente-se minha filha.-ele pediu para Rin.

"Ele foi o anjo na vida de Rin. Como ele nunca tinha tido filhos a tratava como tal e por isso, ninguém a maltratava".

-Sim-ela o fez.

Sério como sempre ele olhou para a cara daquela doce menina.

-Rin... Você já está com seus quinze anos e está já na hora de se casar.Já conhece todos na vila. E sabe que pretendentes não te faltam.Pois, você é uma garota que ilumina á todos.

-Casar-ela não estava acreditando.

-Sim.-ele disse sério e logo mostrou lhe um sorriso.-Você já se acostumou com o vilarejo.E está na idade de casar. É uma boa menina e tem vários pretendentes.Definitivamente, você precisa se casar!

-Não!Eu não quero-ela disse implorando.

Ele olhou para o rosto triste da garota.

-Te darei uma semana para escolher seu noivo.E se não escolher...

-eu não quero!

-Perdão, querida!Mas, é a tradição de nossa Se não escolher, eu escolherei por você.

Ela levantou se e começou a chorar!Abraçou seu "pai" era assim que o chamava.E saiu da tenda.

"Ela não queria se casar! Não queria! Por que todos têm a obrigar a fazer coisas que não deseja?".

Triste correu.Entrou floresta adentro.

E sem querer tropeçou entre os galhos que se encontravam caídos e chorou... Chorou, chorou até não agüentar mais.

-

Todos logo ficaram sabendo da notícia.

E todos os moços da aldeia se apresentavam a ela.

Mas, ela não queria se casar.

As semanas passavam rápido demais e seus dias ficavam cada vez mais e mais curtos.

Foi então, que o chefe novamente a chamou.

-Minha querida menina!Passou se uma semana e você não escolheu ninguém, nem ao menos ficou em dúvida.-ele disse com carinho.

-Por que papai-ela disse baixinho.E ele não a ouviu.

-Como prometido... Eu escolherei seu marido, aliás, eu já escolhi.

-Como-ela se espantou.

-Conhece Takashi-perguntou o chefe com entusiasmo.

Ela o conhecia sim!Ele era um jovem muito forte e esbelto.Tinha um lindo corpo e rosto belo.Era muito educado.Tinha um cabelo curto negro e olhos negros também.Tinha um ar calmo e sério.E muitas mulheres do vilarejo queriam casar com ele.

Mas, Rin não!

-Sim, papai eu o conheço.

-Será seu noivo!

-Por quê?

-Oh, filha mais que pergunta... Você teve sua chance!

-eu não quero-ela começou a chorar.

-Eu não quero discutir com você.Bem, seu casamento será daqui a duas semanas.

-Duas semanas?

-Sim-falando isso ele saiu da tenda a deixando sozinha.

Ela respirou fundo.E logo depois, saiu.

Foi até um rio próximo.

Mergulhou de roupa e tudo!

Seu pensamento estava distante...

Saiu das águas com frio.E olhou para o reflexo da lua que se formou no rio após, ela sair.E olhou para aquela lua...

-Sesshoumaru...

Ela não pode deixar que duas lágrimas nascessem de seus olhos e calmamente rolassem sobre sua face a molhando e morrendo em seu queixo.

-Por que você me deixou?Por quê? Eu sempre penso em ti.Será que alguma vez pensou em mim ou nem lembra que existi em sua vida?Sinto me tão só sem você.-ela disse abraçando seus joelhos e olhando a lua...-Talvez, está mesma lua te ilumine essa noite...

Não resistiu e aos prantos voltou a ficar.

-

Sesshoumaru andava sem rumo...

-Rin...-ele sussurrou ao lembrar do sorriso da menina. Como podia sentir saudades dela?

Isso assustou Jaken... Sesshoumaru estava muito estranho.

-Jaken... -falou autoritário.

-SSSim?

-Permanece por essas bandas.Voltarem em um mês!

-O quê sssenhor-Jaken caiu no chão.O que planejaria seu amo?

-É o que você escutou.

-Massssssss...

-Sem, mas, entendeu?

-SSSim!

Sesshoumaru deu meia volta e caminhou em direção àquela lua.Em direção ao leste.

Jaken o viu sumir no horizonte.

O que Sesshoumaru estava tramando?

-

Ela enxugou suas próprias lágrimas.Olhou novamente a lua e se levantou.Iria dormir.

-Sesshoumaru...

Continua...

-

_Olá.Meu nome é Daiane, mas, podem me chamar de Dani.Talvez, alguém já tenha lido essa short-fic.Ela estava em outro site, até o mesmo desativar._

_Bem, estou tirando as coisas do baú da vovó.E achei esse short-fic, que tem no total 4 cap._

_E eles são curtos.Uma short bem simples e curta, que fala sobre amor.É sobre Sesshoumaru e Rin._

_Espero que gostem.Eu a fiz há muito tempo, muito tempo mesmo.Bem, é isso.Beijos e até o próximo cap. Comentem se possível._


	2. cap2

_**Meu desejo!**_

Ela se encontrava em um campo florido que tinha perto de seu vilarejo.Seus olhos já demonstravam toda sua angústia e dor!Ela cantarolava uma música qualquer...

E apesar, de tamanha tristeza, sorria.Não teria outra escolha a não ser casar com Takashi.

Ela sabia que ele não era um mal pretendente, melhor, ele era o melhor pretendente a se ter.Mas, seu coração não podia pertencer a tal.E ela nem sabia direito o por quê!

-Rin...-uma voz masculina se formou atrás dela.

Ela se virou olhando para o belo rapaz atrás de si.

-sim... Takashi-sama-ela disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Um sorriso amargo...".

-Rin...-ele abaixou a cabeça.

Ela não entendia o porquê de tal atitude.

-Perdão!Sei que não quer se casar comigo!

Ele estava sendo honesto.Sempre foi muito apaixonado por ela.Mas, sempre o olhar dela estava distante... Distante demais!

-Não, não é isso-ela se aproximou dele.

Ele levantou a cabeça.E viu algumas lágrimas rolarem sobre o rosto da garota à sua frente.

-Não precisa mentir!Mas, confesso-lhe que nada posso fazer...

-eu sei!

-Meu pai e o seu combinaram isso há muito tempo...

-Tudo bem!Não se preocupe-ela limpou as lágrimas e sorriu.

Ele olhou para o rosto da jovem.

-Talvez... Você algum dia possa me amar... Amar-me como eu amo você-ele disse triste.

-Talvez algum dia.-ela sorriu.

Sentindo se fraco e sem escolha a desejou queria beijíla.Sempre quis tocíla.Mas, não podia.Pois, ele sabia que apesar, de tudo: o coração dela "nunca" pertenceria a ele.

Ela ficou sem ação.E retribuiu o abraço.Voltando a chorar...

-eu queria tanto que você não sofresse minha amada Rin-chan-ele disse melancólico.

-Talvez, algum dia eu também possa te amar!

Essa foi à resposta dela.E depois, disso o silêncio predominou.

-

Ele corria entre as árvores...

Sem saber ao certo o que estava fazendo.

Em sua mente, pensamentos o confundia.Por quê?

Por quê?Por quê? "Humanos são e sempre serão desprezíveis, não é?".

Ele não entendia.

Mas, mesmo assim não se cansou de correr.

Sesshoumaru corria como um furacão entre as árvores daquela imensa floresta.

E mal sabia para onde ele iria.

-

O abraço de ambos se desfez.

Ele a fitava.

-desculpa.-sussurrou.

Ela não respondeu.Apenas, o olhava com ternura.

-Bem... Eu já vou indo!Sabemos muito bem que quando estamos noivos não podemos ter contado físico com a pessoa predestinada-ele sorria.

Ela retribui.

-então é melhor que ninguém tenha nos visto-brincou.-Apesar, de eu não ter medo de enfrentar todo vilarejo por você-ele voltou a brincar, mas, mesmo assim era uma verdade.

-É. -fez se uma gargalhada de Rin.Não muito alta, mas, sim uma gargalhada, meio tímida.

Ele beijou a bochecha dela e se foi.

-Talvez, algum dia eu possa te amar muito Takashi!

Ela disse vendo a imagem de seu futuro marido sumir.

-

Rin caminhava tranqüilamente no mesmo campo florido de antes...

Colheu alguma daquelas flores e quando voltou a visualizar o horizonte, o viu.

Sesshoumaru...

Ela largou todas as flores que se encontravam em seus braços.Deixando que estás voassem com o para os braços dele.

O abraçando forte como nunca!

-Rin...

Ela olhou para o rosto dele.

-Por que você não ficou no vilarejo?Não entendi que não te quero ao meu lado?

-Como-ela se afastou.

-Não entende-aquela voz calma de sempre tinha desaparecido.

-Mas...

Como um raio... Ela levou um tapa na cara.

-Sesshoumaru-sama-ela gritou.-Eu não entendo!

Ela queria abraçílo... Mas, quando o fez: Sesshoumaru se tornou pó!

-Como?

Começou a chorar.-Não, não me deixe!Sesshoumaru-sama eu preciso de você!

-

Ela acordou desesperada.

Estava ofegante.

Sonhou com Sesshoumaru mais uma vez.

Limpou algumas das lágrimas que estavam saindo de seus olhos.

Sentou se e voltou a chorar, um choro desesperado.

-

Sem perceber tinha adormecido.

E acordou com constantes carinhos em sua face.

-Hã-ela olhou para quem devidamente estava fazendo tal coisa.

-Dormiu bem-perguntou a pessoa que a acariciava seu rosto.

-Takashi-ela se assustou.Soltando sem querer um grito.

Ele tampou a boca dela.E fez sinal para que ela não gritasse.

-Oi-ele disse.

-mas, você está louco?Sabe muito bem que você não pode ficar se encontrando tanto comigo.Falta apenas, uma semana para nosso casamento.Lembro me muito bem que a cada segundo desta semana que se passou você sempre esteve ao meu lado!Chego a te agradecer!Mas, é muito perigoso... Em nosso vilarejo quando duas pessoas estão...

-Predestinadas a se casar, não podem ter contato físico e nem muito contato visual, também que se não se falarem é melhor ainda!Eu sei de tudo isso!Mas, não me importo.-completou o rapaz.

Ela sorriu.-Mas, ainda acho que é muitíssimo perigoso!

Ele sorriu.

"Ela aos pouco ia esquecendo seu Sesshoumaru-sama! E isso deixava Takashi feliz! Mas, este sonho... Apesar, de tudo... Apesar, de não demonstrar! Ela lembrava muito dele".

-Bem, eu só vim aqui te acordar, e não se preocupe!Todos estão preparando as coisas para a celebração.Então, aproveitei!

-Seu bobo!

"A cada momento eles se tornavam mais íntimos. Sem perceber!".

-Eu tenho que ir!Mas... Hoje à tarde, quando o sol se encontrar na direção oposta me encontre no campo florido!Por favor.

-certo!

Ele se levantou e se foi.

-Obrigada Takashi.Pois, você é meu outro anjo nesta vida!

-

Rin escapou.

E foi ao encontro de seu noivo!

Ele se encontrava sentado e de costas.Estava distraído.

Ela veio passo a passo, bem vagarosamente. E com suas pequenas mãos cobriu os olhos de seu noivo!

Este sorriu.Virando-se e olhando para o rosto da jovem.

-olíela disse com alegria.

"Aos poucos seu coração esquecia Sesshoumaru".Esse era o pensamento dela.

-Você veio.Fico feliz.

Ela se sentou ao lado dele.

-Então, por que me chamou-perguntou curiosa.

-Nada em especial!Apenas, para ficar perto de você!

"Ele é maravilhoso" Pensou Rin.

-Que bom!

Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele.

E ficaram olhando para o céu.

Nenhuma palavra foi dita.Talvez, não fosse necessária.

Rin suspirou.

Takashi olhou para ela.

-Daqui a uma semana nós nos casaremos... Seremos felizes?

Ela sorriu para ele.-Eu não sei!Mas, tomara que sim!

Ela já aceitava a idéia de se casar.Aliás, não via a hora.Pois, Takashi a impressionou.E muito!

-

Por uma semana correu pela floresta.

E agora viu qual era seu destino!

Parou na frente daquele vilarejo.

E percebeu de longe Rin... Aproximou-se, mas, para sua surpresa ela estava acompanhada de um jovem rapaz, em seus 17, 18 anos.

Ele se escondeu atrás das árvores, mas, em um modo onde pudesse vê-los e com sua audição de yokai não teria esforços para escutílos.

-

Eles trocavam olhares.

-Rin...

Ele a abraçou.

"Talvez, você algum dia possa me amar como eu amo você" Rin lembrou desta frase de Takashi.

Depois, do terno abraço, Takashi aproximou seus lábios dos lábios de Rin.E um beijo aos poucos se formou.Rin escutava em seus ouvidos uma melodia suave, enquanto, Takashi sentia seu desejo realizado!

Em seguida ao beijo.Eles se olharam satisfeitos.

-Tomara que ninguém tenha nos visto-falou Rin olhando para os lados.

-Eu não me importo-Takashi disse com uma voz brincalhona e ao mesmo tempo maldosa.

Ela olhou em interrogação para ele.

E ele segurou a pela cintura.Aproximando seus corpos.

-eu te amo!

"Nunca em sua vida ela tinha escutado tais palavras. Sentiu se privilegiada! Sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Entretanto, mal teve tempo de colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Pois, outro beijo se fez".

Logo então, recuperaram ar.

-Você é louco-ela disse rindo.

-

Sesshoumaru sentiu o chão se abriu debaixo de seus pés.

"Não entendo o por quê!" Pensou. Pois, para ele, humanas eram criaturas inferiores que nunca poderiam o machucar.Mas, então, por que sentiu um aperto no coração?

Não entendia nada, principalmente o que estava acontecendo!

-será que eles são marido e mulher-perguntou em um sussurrou que quase não se atreveu a sair.

-

-rin!Tenho que ir!Faz um bocado de tempo que estou aqui!Mais que você e se notarem que tanto eu como você não estamos na aldeia desconfiaram-ele disse se levantando e ela com ele.

-Até mais-ela falou com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

-Em menos de uma semana seremos casados!E você será somente minha!

Ela corou.

E ele se foi.Ela por um tempo ficou observando o sumir e depois, tirou seu olhar deste, olhando para trás.

-

"Eles não são marido e mulher... Irão se casar! Pelo menos é isso que ouvi estes falarem!".

Ele pensou...

-

Ela não podia crer.

"Depois, de tanto tempo te vejo aqui... Na minha frente! E agora que tudo estava resolvido. Que me encontrava feliz ao lado de Takashi. Você me aparece!" Pensou Rin ao ver o grande yokai na sua frente.

-OláHá quanto tempo-disse Rin fingindo alegria.

E ele apenas olhava para ela...

"Rin completou seus doces quinze anos e por ordens de Sesshoumaru foi morar em um vilarejo... Em qual foi aceita sem ser maltratada e com muita alegria foi recebida! Lá se casaria e faria uma família. Longe de um yokai... O qual era temido por tantos! E que se ela vivesse longe dele tudo seria bem melhor!".

Continua...

-.-.-.-

_OláComo estão vocês?Espero que bem._

_Que felicidade!Pois, eu recebi comentários _

_; -p_

_Espero receber mais, sinceramente._

_É um short-fic, que eu escrevi há muito tempo.Estão já feitos todos os cap. E eu havia mesmo postado no FF.Br.-**vc**** acertou Lhylv**-mas, como eu disse, estou vasculhando meu pc e buscando fics antigas.Sei que estou atrasada com as minhas outras fic-hehehe-mas, eu estou aos poucos voltando com toda a força.Tanto para à Apenas, pecadores como para Espelho sem face._

_E confesso que tenho outros projetos também, principalmente de Inuyasha._

_Então, é isso!Hora dos comentários:_

_Obs-agradeço__ por eles!_

**_Tenshi-Yuki_****_.-_**_Ol� fiquei__ feliz de você ler minha fic, mesmo não gostando do casal em si.A continuação chegou e o próximo não vai tardar.Eu espero, pelo menos.Muito obrigada.Eu também te adoro.Beijos_

**_Megamii-sama_****_.-_**_Ol� prazer Megamii.Pode me chamar de Dani, se preferir.Fico feliz demais, em saber que gostou da fic.Muito mesmo.Muito obrigada!Beijocas._

**_Jenny-ci_****_.-_**_Ol� o segundo cap. Chegou.Então o que achou deste?Bom?Ruim?Que bom!Fico feliz que goste das minhas fics.Muito feliz!Obrigada e beijos._

**_Cath_****_ Black.-_**_Que bom que gostou, espero que goste deste do outro.Ou mais ainda.Obrigada e beijocas._

**_Lyhl_****_.-_**_Já leu?Gostou?Olha, eu postei sim l� como disse ali em cima.Há muito tempo... Sinto saudades do site... Ele era minha paixão.Mas, também goste desse... Aiai... Obrigada!E beijos._

_É só muitos beijos e abraços_

_Obrigada!_

_E comentem, sempre que quiserem e puderem!_

_Beijos!_

_Dani_


	3. cap3

_Meu desejo!_

Ele a olhava...

"Ela, quando eles se conheceram, era apenas, uma criança. Que falava pelos cotovelos... e que sozinha ao mundo resolveu segui-lo! Mas, o tempo aos poucos foi voando... E ela cresceu! Não era tão tagarela como antes. Era bela e delicada! Sempre fora... Mas, agora era mais. Será que algum dia todas as respostas serão resolvidas? Será que o tempo poderia responder por que passou tão rápido?".

Vejo que está feliz-ele disse com sua voz fria e calma de sempre.

sim-ela sorria. "Entretanto, nunca pareceu tão falsa... Com ele e consigo mesma!".

Ele olhou para o lado.

bem, como disse faz tempo que não nos vemos...-ela olhou para ele fixamente.

É-ele continuava olhando para o lado.

"Ele não sabia o porquê de estar ali!".

Em passos lentos ela se aproximou dele.

E ele apenas, escutou os passos dela...

bem...-ela já estava bem na frente dele.E ele continuava a olhar para o lado.-Eu...-ela abaixou a cabeça.-Eu irei me casar daqui a uma semana!Conversarei com meu pai...

Sesshoumaru olhou para o rosto dela.-Pai?

Ah!É que quando eu vim morar aqui o chefe desde então, me cria como uma filha... Uma filha que Deus não deu a ele-ela agora tinha levantado a cabeça.-Bem, eu irei me casar com aquele garoto... Com Takashi-ela sorria.

"Alguém podia responder por que ela não estava sendo sincera consigo mesma?".

Sesshoumaru sentia uma forte dor no peito.Entretanto, não sabia o motivo...

Sesshoumaru por que veio até aqui-ela perguntou friamente.Seu rosto estava mudado, demonstrando uma raiva, talvez, ódio.

Ele não queria responder... Pois, nem ao menos sabia o porquê...

estava de passagem- "era apenas, uma mentira!".

E Jaken-perguntou ela ainda com sua voz fria e sem emoção.

Ele não veio.

Bem... Eu já vou indo!Como tinha dito: se você quiser ir a meu casamento, eu conversarei com meu pai-ela disse se virando!

Amanhã, eu responderei-ele disse com sua voz gélida.

Quando-ela perguntou caminhando para o vilarejo sem ao menos olhar para trás.

Ele apenas, se virou.Entrando floresta adentro... Deixando a pergunta no ar.

Ela sentiu uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto.

Quando-repetiu baixinho.

Abaixou a cabeça e várias outras lágrimas escorreram em seu rosto, algumas morriam em seu queixo e outras caiam no chão.

Rin estava brincando com as crianças.Ela sempre fazia isso!

E sem perceber alguém se aproximava...

E a olhava ternamente.

As crianças olharam para ele.

Ela percebeu o rosto das crianças, algumas sorriam outras pareciam estar envergonhadas.

Ela se virou.

Lá estava ele...

Takashi-ela se assustou.

Ol�!

Ei?Por que está fazendo isso?Sabe que...

eu sei sem contato de todos os gêneros!

se sabe por que não faz?

Eu precisava te ver...

Ela se virou para as crianças.-eu vou conversar com ele.-ela sorria.Após, dizer isso cada criança foi para um canto.

Então?

eu não sei se agüentaria ficar sem você-ele disse brincalhão.

Ela não o respondeu.

"Amanhã, eu responderei... Mas, quando?" Ela se lembrou.

Rin?

"Por que apareceu na minha vida agora? Eu já o havia esquecido, não havia? Nem sei por que eu estou assim. Já que eu nem sei o que eu sentia por ele... Ele era meu salvador! Não era? Tem que ser! Eu estou tão feliz com Takashi... Não estou? Claro que estou. Eu sei que estou. Mas, por que essa dúvida? Ei? Esses pensamentos estão me confundindo! Estão me deixando tristes. Eu não quero chorar!".

Rin-Takashi a chacoalhou. -Por que está chorando?

como-ela limpou as lágrimas.-eu não percebi-ela sorriu.

O que houve?

Nada.

como assim "Nada"-ele estava ficando preocupado.

"Amanhã, eu responderei" essa frase...

Sério!Bem, é melhor...Nós não ficarmos muito juntos, pois, se não acabaremos em uma grande enrascada-ela sorriu.E saiu correndo.

Rin?Está tão estranha hoje.

Ele disse a olhando sumir.

Ela voltou ao campo florido.

Amava aquele lugar!

Porém, agora chorava.

Chorava por ter encontrado Sesshoumaru.

Maldito!

Ela caiu enquanto corria.Cerrou os punhos e bateu com força no chão.

Maldito!Maldito Sesshoumaru-sama-gritou.

Todas as flores se balançavam.E o vento cantava para ela uma música que só com muita atenção poderia ser ouvida.

Já se passara mais da metade do dia.

E nada!

Maldito-ela disse baixinho.Chorando desesperadamente.

Maldito?

Ela olhou para trás vendo aquele que estava fazendo sua vida um inferno.

"Como pode acontecer isso? Eu sempre sonhei que algum dia nós poderíamos nos reencontrar. E que ficaríamos felizes para sempre. Para todo o sempre! Porém, olhe agora. Eu estava começando a esquecer você. E você reaparece sem motivo algum. Também vejo que mudei. Talvez, eu mudei para pior? Eu não sei. Só sei que achava que eu estava começando a ser feliz. Você me traiu. Pois, meu sonho era para sempre viver contigo. E olhe para mim. Fui abandonada em um vilarejo qualquer, começando a vida pela terceira, quarta vez! Ódio de você eu criei... sem ao menos perceber".

sim!Você reapareceu em uma vida que não mais o pertencia!Veio sem pedir, sem motivo. Deixando-me infeliz.Agora Sesshoumaru? Agora está realmente feliz?

Ele ficou com pena dela.Olhou para ela aos prantos, se ao menos, saber o que fazer.Permaneceu calado e sem se mover.

Responda-me logo!Pois, não quero mais permanecer aqui com você: Vai ou não em meu casamento?

Ele permaneceu calado.

Ela que até então, estava sentada no chão.Levantou-se se aproximando dele.

Sua mão foi erguida ao alto.Voltando com toda sua força fazendo que Sesshoumaru levasse um tapa em seu rosto.

Ele olhou para o rosto dela.

Ela o encarava com raiva e chorando.

E ele nem sabia o que faria!

Responda-me logo!

"Ela mudou! Talvez, para sempre. Eu pensei que era o melhor que ela se fosse. Eu desprezo os humanos e não queria mais nenhum convivendo comigo. Mentira! Como posso ser tão idiota ao mentir para mim mesmo? Eu não queria que ela se fosse...".

Ela bufou.

estou cansada!Eu te esperei por um mês inteiro. Sonhando todas as noites que você viria me buscar. Sentindo-me só. Tentando reatar com a minha vida.Dormindo mal! Revirando-se na cama. E com o olhar perdido. Não queria me casar, pois, para mim você iria voltar. Iria se arrepender! E voltaria pedindo perdões, falando que sentiu saudade. Mas, você é um yokai frio sem sentimentos!

É isso que é! E sempre vai ser.-ela gritou entre lágrimas.-Um yokai que nunca será forte!Que seus desejos não se realizem, que sua vida tornasse um inferno e que todos os deuses te castigue-ela lhe jogou uma praga.Uma maldição!

Amaldiçoando todos os dias dele.

"Por que eu fiz isso?" Ela se perguntou. "Estou fora de controle! Eu não consigo me controlar. Sinto uma dor, por ele ter me deixado aqui nesse vilarejo. Será que eu estou falando o que eu guardei dentro do meu peito por esse tempo? É claro! É isso!".

Ela respirou fundo.Estava tão nervosa.Estava tão triste!

Perdão!Você irá a meu casamento-ela perguntou aliviada.

Não.-ele disse em um sussurro.Que quase pode ser confundido com o vento.

Como?

Ele piscou seus olhos lentamente e olhou para o lado.

explique-se!

Você não faz questão alguma de que eu vá.E se eu for, como você mesma disse, ou pelo menos tentou dizer, será mais difícil que você me esqueça.

Ela se assustou.

Como disse:...-ele olhou para o rosto dela.

"Como ele está mudado" Ela pensou.

Você mudou! E eu não tenho coragem de demonstra meus sentimentos!

Sesshoumaru-sama...

Ela o abraçou.

eu não queria ter te perdido!

Ela chorava.

Não queria ter te perdido!

Continua...

.-.-.-.-

Finalmente, o novo cap.

Já estava pronto, só faltava uma revisão, talvez, tenha alguns erros.Eu o revisei mt rápido, pois vou sair logo.

Quero agradecer à:

Yoshino.-Muito obrigada por comentar.A fic está no fim, esse é o penúltimo cap.É bem, rápida.E eu gosto muito dela, pois como disse é algo suave.O que achou deste cap.?Espero que tenha gostado.Muito obrigada mais uma vez.Beijocas.

Jenny-CI.-Ol�, muito obrigada pelo comentário.O que achou deste cap.?Sim, o ciúmes é uma boa arma.E todo ser que tenha consciência do mundo, sente ciúmes, uma coisa humana.Eu admiro pessoas que sabem control�-lo, pois, é algo difícil.E não acredito em alguém que diga que nunca sentiu uma ponta de tal.Bem, obrigada.Beijos.

É isso!

Até o próximo cap.

E bem, o final da fic tmb.

Dani


	4. cap4

_Meu desejo!_

Não queria ter te perdido!-ela gritou.

Ele a afastou.

Eu não consigo entender... Eu sempre sonhei que algum dia nós nos reencontraríamos e que seriamos felizes.Para sempre!-ela disse colocando a mão sobre o coração.-Mas, eu parecia tão feliz.-ela não queria chorar.Então segurou as lágrimas.Ela não queria mais chorar.

Seja feliz.-ele disse como sempre.

Aos poucos o céu se escureceu e o vento aumentou sua força... Aos poucos uma chuva se fez.Molhando ambos.

Ele agachou e pegou uma das rosas que ali tinha.Uma rosa vermelha.Sem se importar com o sangue que percorria de sua mão, por causa dos espinhos.Rin se assustou.

Seja feliz.-repetiu.-Esse é meu presente por sua felicidade.Por seu casamento.-ele entregou a ela a rosa.

Ela segurou a rosa com cuidado para não se ferir com os espinhos.

"Não importa quanto tempo passe... Eu sei que sempre estará guardado em meu coração!" Rin pensou.

Como um raio que vêem ao chão em uma tempestade ele se foi...

Sesshoumaru-sama!-ela disse caminhando para o sua rosa em suas mãos.

Rin?-perguntou aquele que Rin chamava de pai.

Ele colocou a mão na testa dela.

Está pelando de febre!-ele disse.-Mas, seu casamento é daqui a dois dias, não pode adoecer agora.

"Correr atrás de você e não te alcançar..." Rin pensava.

Sesshoumaru!-ela gritou.

Estava perdida em algum lugar desconhecido.

Estava perdida no nada.

Sesshoumaru-sama!

"Eu preciso de você! Onde você est�? Por que não vêem me salvar? Eu andei te esperando por tanto tempo...".

Ela sonhava...

Sesshoumaru... Por que não vêem me salvar?-ela disse enquanto dormia.Estava adoecida. Enfraquecida. Sonhando com ele!

Rin?-se assustou seu "pai" ao vê-la chamar por alguém desconhecido.-Quem é este?

Mas, ela apenas repetiu: "Sesshoumaru... Por que não vêem me salvar?".

Seu "pai" estava confuso.Pois, não sabia que era esse Sesshoumaru.

Chamou Takashi até onde Rin estava.

Senhor...-Takashi começou.-Poderia me deixar sozinho com ela?-perguntou olhando para o rosto de sua futura mulher... Futura mulher?

Sim.Já que confio muito em você.-ele disse saindo dali.

Takashi olhou o rosto de sua amada.

"Como ela estava distante esses dias. Exatamente um dia depois, que se beijaram. Será que ela estava triste com ele? – Ele se perguntava. Ela o evitara por um bom tempo. E agora? Por que estava tão doente?".

Sesshoumaru-sama!-ela sussurrou.

Quem?

"Será que Rin tinha outro? Mas, ela... Não pode ser! Ela estava o enganando todo esse tempo?".

"Eu pensei que eu amava você... eu nem sei se não te amo! Será que você me ama? Eu não sei. E nunca vou saber. Nunca consegui ler seus pensamentos, pois nestes, mal você entende. Eu queria poder ficar ao seu lado para sempre. Mas, foi tão difícil, parece tão difícil. Ou apenas, estou colocando obstáculos? Eu sei... Não sou igual antes, e nem você é!".

Ela pensava em seu sonho.

Rin...

Takashi aproximou seus lábios dos dela.E tocou-lhe os lábios.

Ele se afastou.-Talvez, seja melhor que esse nosso casamento não se...

Sesshoumaru-sama!-ela gritou acordando.

Ela olhou para Takashi que sorria.

Perdão!-ela disse abaixando a cabeça.-Acho que te devo uma explicação...

Ele levantou a cabeça dela.E a beijou.Quando o beijo cessou:

Somente se você quiser me explicar...-ele disse carinhoso.

Mas, seu coração estava todo entristecido.Sua alma estava fraca, só em pensar que Rin nunca seria dele.

Sesshoumaru é um yokai...

Yokai?-ele não estava entendendo...

Quando meus pais morreram, eu vivi em um vilarejo em que todos me maltratavam, já que como não tinha família, eu era excluída.Certo dia, eu o encontrei ferido na floresta...

Sinto muito pelos seus pais...

Não se preocupe!Bem, continuando... Ah!Esqueci de dizer que desde a morte de meus pais eu não falava uma palavra se quer.

mas, como você fala agora?

Calma!Bem, eu cuidei dele.Apesar, dele não querer meus cuidados.-ela deu uma risada.-entretanto, certo dia aquele vilarejo onde eu morava foi atacado por lobos.E eu não escapei!Fui morta!Enquanto, corria atrás de Sesshoumaru-sama!

como é possível?Se vejo você, se sinto você!Como poderia estar morta?

Espere!Sesshoumaru me salvou.Ele tem uma espada... Cuja pode reviver pessoas, uma espada em que não se pode matar.Uma espada em que a única coisa a se fazer é salvar pessoas.

Uma espada que revive pessoas?Mas, essa história é tão...

Confusa?

É!

Eu sei.Mas, é a minha história e nada importa...

Ela sorria.Algumas lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto.

Ele se foi!

ele morreu?-perguntou Takashi intrigado com a história.

Não.Lembra quando eu apareci aqui?Então, foi ele que me deixou aqui.Ele não me queria mais ao seu lado!

Rin...

E agora, eu o encontrei.Depois, de um mês e pouco.

Ele a abraçou.

Então, é por isso que adoeceu?

Na verdade foi por que tomei chuva mesmo!-ela sorriu.

Rin!-ele disse bravo.

Ela riu.-Obrigada!

Eu gosto muito de você!E mesmo que eu te perca para um yokai... Eu quero que saiba que...

Ela o beijou.-Não aumente o peso de minha consciência.

Ela olhou para a rosa do seu lado.

Foi ele que te deu?

Sim...

está melhor?

Sim...

Mesmo?

Sim...

Então, vai atrás dele!

O que?

V�!

Mas, como eu irei... Ele pode estar a milhas de distância e...

Você gosta muito dele não?

Sim, mas...

Então, v�!-ele disse se levantando.E oferecendo sua mão para ela levantar.

Ela levantou.

E o abraçou.

Obrigada Takashi!Muito obrigado!

Ele a beijou, beijo longo.Um beijo que dizia adeus.-eu te amo!

Ela saiu correndo.

Eu te amo!Muito... E não queria te perder.Mas, vi em seus olhos que seja quem for esse Sesshoumaru, eu sei que já perdi!Há muito tempo.

Ela estava no campo florido.

sesshoumaru...

Ela olhava para todos os cantos queria encontrá-lo.Seus olhos passavam por cada milímetro dali.E nada!

Ela andava para os lados, andava para lá.

Corria por ali.

Mas, nada!

Não achava ninguém.

Você se foi!Eu preciso de você.

Mesmo?

Ela se virou e o viu.

Takashi onde está Rin-chan?-perguntou o "pai" dela preocupado.

onde mais estaria?Ela foi atrás dele...

daquele tal de Sesshoumaru?-perguntou o senhor cada vez mais aflito.

Sim, daquele yokai.

Yokai!

Sim, Daquele sonho que se acabou no dia em que ela veio parar aqui.

Não estou entendendo.-o senhor estava cada vez mais confuso.

simples!Ela foi atrás de seu sonho!Atrás de alguém que ela ama muito.E que a ama...

Ela voltar�?-disse o senhor caindo no chão.Ao saber daquela história tão confusa.

Quem sabe?

Sesshoumaru!

Ela correu para os braços dele.

Ele não sabia o porque mais retribui.

eu esperei tanto por isso!

Ele olhou para os olhos dela.

E seus lábios foram se aproximando.

eu te amo e não quero mais me separar de você!Sesshoumaru!Nunca mais!-ela sussurrou.

eu também... Eu também!

Seus lábios se aproximaram formando um beijo apaixonado.Insaciável.Um beijo que duraria para eternidade!

Um momento que não seria esquecido!

Eles se afastaram.Ela estava corada.-Eu preciso dizer até logo para eles.-ela falou olhando para a vila.

Ela entrou ali onde Takashi e seu pai permaneciam calados.

eu vou partir!-ela disse do nada!

como?-perguntou seu pai.-Mas...-ele se assustou ao ver Sesshoumaru ao lado de Rin.

Pai!Este é Sesshoumaru.

Takashi fez sua referencia.

Então, é você que roubou o coração de Rin?-perguntou Takashi a Sesshoumaru.

como você gostaria que eu te matasse?-perguntou Sesshoumaru calmamente.

Er...Isso não é nada!-Rin disse para Takashi e seu pai meio sem graça.

Então, tchau minha AMADA Rin.-disse Takashi.

tchau, para vocês.

Tchau filha!-disse o chefe.

Se cuidem!

Depois, de muitos acenos, eles finalmente partiram.

Sesshoumaru...-ela disse enquanto caminhavam.

Ele olhou para o rosto dela.

Eu te amo!-ela sorria.

Ele a tocou-lhe os lábios.

Eu também!-ele disse e continuou a caminha em silêncio

"Eu sei que nada é fácil! Mas, enquanto eu estiver ao lado dele tudo será bem melhor".

Fim!

.-.-.-

Bem, esse é o fim.

Espero que tenham gostado deste short/fic.Eu a fiz há um bom tempo, como eu já disse.

Bem, quem procurar no site:

achá-lo, com o meu nickname como Dani.

Fiquei tão feliz de ver o site voltar à tona... Uhum...

Bem, mas, isso não vem ao caso.

Obrigada a:

Sosofifiazinha

E Lina

E tds as outras que comentaram antes do cap. Anterior.

Fiquei super feliz, muito mesmo.

E Lina, é sim a fic que estão no ffbr.

Obrigada obrigada obrigada

Muitos beijos!

Até a próxima.

dani


End file.
